Medicine
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Dedicated to Hyuu Mizu-Hime. Summary inside lol.


**Medicine**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Pairing: Yuri/Wolfram**

**Summary: Wolfram sakit dan menolak minum obat. Tapi Yuri punya cara untuk membuatnya mau minum obat...**

**Warnings: shonen-ai, fluff, smut**

**Dedicated to Hyuu Mizu-Hime from Infantrum. Hope you like it X9**

**

* * *

Medicine**

.

.

.

Yuri mengetok pintu yang terbuat dari kayu pohon ek itu dengan pelan. Begitu mendengar suara yang menyahut dari dalam—yang sebenarnya lebih mirip bunyi kumur-kumur—ia langsung masuk ke dalam. Memang tidak sopan, tapi bagaimanapun dia adalah Ma-Ou. Tak ada yang bisa melarangnya. Toh dia Cuma masuk ke dalam kamar tunangannya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, 'kan?

Sang tunangan yang dimaksud—Wolfram von Bielfeld, atau akrab disapa Wolfy oleh ibunya—tengah berbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya. Ada rona merah di wajah sang Ma-Ou. Well, siapa yang tidak akan bersemu merah jika melihat seorang pemuda pirang cantik mengenakan baju tidur yang sedikit kedodoran dan dengan jelas mengekspos bahu mulusnya? Lelaki senormal apapun akan langsung berubah jadi gay jika melihat Wolfram.

Si pemilik mata biru itu menoleh dan agak kaget melihat Yuri berjalan mendekatinya. "Yuri..." suaranya terdengar agak serak-serak basah ketika menyebut namanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Wolfram?" tanya pemuda Jepang itu ramah. Begitu tiba di samping ranjang, ia langsung menyentuh dahi Wolfram. "Hm...sudah lumayan turun, meski masih panas."

Ya. Sang tunangan terserang demam sejak kemarin malam. Seluruh penghuni Covenant Palace sibuk merawatnya karena panasnya jauh di atas normal. Gwendal menjadi lebih temperamen dari biasanya karena mencemaskan adik bungsunya itu. Bahkan Konrad juga ikut panik karenanya. Untungnya mereka masih bisa menghalangi Annissina memberikan obat racikannya (yang warna dan baunya sangat mencurigakan) untuk mengobati Wolfram.

"Bukannya kau ada banyak kerjaan?" Wolfram menggerutu pelan, meski nyatanya ia senang Yuri menjenguknya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Gunther bilang kalau aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, aku boleh menghabiskan sisa hari ini untuk merawatmu," tukas Yuri.

Namun, baru saja ia berniat mengganti air kompres untuk Wolfram, ia melihat obat-obat yang tak tersentuh dan segelas air yang masih penuh. Tampaknya, pemuda pirang itu menyadari bahwa Yuri melihat obat-obat yang seharusnya ia minum itu, maka ia segera membalikkan posisi tidurnya agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan sang Ma-Ou.

"Wolfram! Kau tidak meminum obatnya!" seru Yuri setengah kesal.

"Aku tidak suka minum obat!" balas Wolfram sambil tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau harus minum! Kalau tidak begitu, bagaimana kau bisa sembuh?"

"Demam bodoh ini akan segera turun, tenang saja!"

"Wolfram! Kau harus minum obatnya!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Wolfraaaaaam!!!"

"Tidaaakkkk!!!"

Yuri menghela nafas panjang. Percuma saja berdebat dengan Wolfram. Ia lebih keras kepala daripada kakak-kakaknya. Raja muda itu melirik obat dan gelas berisi air yang ia pegang. Ia masih bertekad membuat tunangannya tercinta(?) meminum obat itu. Itu juga agar ia sembuh...

Dan ia mendapat sebuah akal licik.

"Hh...sayang sekali ya. Padahal aku berniat meminumkannya dari mulut ke mulut."

Mata Wolfram melebar. Ia langsung berbalik menghadap Yuri, yang menyunggingkan seutas senyum nakal. Pemuda Jepang itu mengangkat pil obat dan berkata dengan nada sedikit menggoda, "Mau, Wolfram?"

Butuh waktu lama sampai Wolfram bangkit ke posisi duduk dan mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya memerah, bukan karena demam tapi karena agak malu mengakui bahwa ia menginginkannya. Menginginkan Yuri meminumkan obat itu dengan cara mulut ke mulut. Tapi Yuri tahu apa yang diinginkannya.

Ia menggigit pil itu dan membungkuk mendekati Wolfram yang masih berada di ranjang. Dengan sigap, Yuri menarik Wolfram mendekat dan dengan sekejap, bibir mereka telah bertautan. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit mengerang karena gerakan Yuri yang sedikit memaksanya. Ia kukuh mempertahankan bibirnya agar tetap mengatup, tidak mengijinkan obat itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Tapi bukan Yuri Shibuya namanya kalau menyerah semudah itu. Tangannya dengan lihai masuk ke dalam baju tidur Yuri dan dalam sekejap menemukan suatu titik yang dengan sukses membuat Wolfram mengerang. Yuri mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memasukan obat itu ke dalam mulut Wolfram, dan agar ia tidak memuntahkannya, Yuri memberikan satu servis kecil sebelum ia melepaskan bibir tunangannya itu.

Dengan terpaksa, Wolfram menelan pil itu dan sedikit tersedak karena rasa pahitnya. Yuri menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih. Wolfram menengak air itu dengan penuh rasa syukur. Pipinya masih memerah dari efek ciuman dengan Yuri tadi. Si Raja hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Wolfram lembut.

"Obatnya tidak terlalu pahit, kan?" tanya Yuri usil.

Wolfram menggerundel tidak jelas sebelum mengakui dengan suara lirih, "Kalau kau mau meminumkannya untukku seperti tadi sih, aku tidak keberatan..."

**

* * *

Mehhhh ancurrr DX**


End file.
